


Die Schreckensgöttin

by Tessa1972



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi, Orgies, Orlais, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Tevinter Imperium (Dragon Age), Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa1972/pseuds/Tessa1972
Summary: Wenn der harmlose animalische Trieb zur blutdürstigen Bürde wird...Ich verdanke meinem Bruder die Idee für den Titel.The name "Nevaya" is an idea by Katalyna-Rose@Tumblr.com





	Die Schreckensgöttin

Warum werden Lebewesen zu Monstern?

Was muss geschehen, dass Lebewesen grausam handeln? 

 

Doch beginnen wir mit etwas anderem!

Sie war eine Schönheit. Volle Lippen, eine betörend weibliche Figur, voluminöses Haar, Haut wie Samt und Seide mit Farben von Zimt und Schokolade, eine erotische Stimme und ein klarer, geradezu scharfer Verstand! 

Sie war Tochter aus gutem Hause, ihre Mitgift war nicht gering! 

Die Vermählung war eine der prächtigsten im Lande. Madeleine und Edmondo waren zwei der mächtigsten Zauberer, Edmondo hatte den Titel eines Magisters, doch war nie aktives Mitglied im Magisterium. Madeleine strebte nicht nach magischer Macht, sie hatte andere Interessen.

 

Nach kurzer Zeit wurde gemeldet, dass Lord Hirundines und Lady Luctus bald Nachwuchs erwarten würden. Es wurden Glückwünsche gesandt und man spekulierte über das Geschlecht. Ein Stammhalter oder ein hübsches Mädchen?

Lady Luctus gebar ein zartes Mädchen. Eine gigantische Feier fand statt und erste Vereinbarungen wurden getroffen. Weibliche Personen wurden meist sofort an potentielle Familien versprochen. War bei Madeleine nicht anders…

 

Nach einem knappen Jahr, war Lady Luctus erneut schwanger. Stolz präsentierte sie sich und ihre Rundungen auf Bällen und Soireen. Oft auch ohne ihren Mann, doch immer begleitet von Leibwächtern und Hofdamen. Madeleine liebte Festivitäten und Veranstaltungen. Sie organisierte Spendenaktionen und kleine Wettkämpfe, bei denen Gelder für wohltätige Zwecke gesammelt wurden. 

Lady Luctus brachte eine weitere Tochter zur Welt. Wieder ein Fest und Versprechungen. 

 

Nach ca. 10 Monaten hörte man Gerüchte über eine erneute Schwangerschaft. Und es stellte sich bald heraus, das die Gerüchte wahr waren. Madeleine war wunderschön, sie wirkte sogar von Geburt zu Geburt schöner und jünger. Einige Damen waren neidisch, da ihnen der Kindersegen verwehrt blieb. Die ersten üblen Gerüchte zogen durch das Land. Vielleicht hat Lady Luctus einen Liebhaber und die Kinder wären gar nicht von Lord Hirundines. Aber solch Geschwätz kannte man ja - Neid ist überall und mit dem Glück und Segen anderer, kamen manche Menschen nunmal nicht klar. 

Und dann kam der Tag der Geburt, zwei wunderschöne Knaben kamen zur Welt! Endlich ein Junge, besser gesagt Zwillinge! Und Lord Hirundines blieb trotzdem stets im Hintergrund, auch wenn nun ein Stammhalter geboren war. Lady Luctus war weiterhin viel auf Reisen und auf Parties. Ihre vier kleinen Kinder waren kein Hinderungsgrund, lange und oft außer Haus zu sein. Kindermädchen gab es zu genüge! 

Und es verging nur ein gutes Jahr, da sah man die nächsten Anzeichen. Kind Nummer fünf war unterwegs. Madeleine strahlte bei ihren Auftritten! Sie war gerne umringt von schönen Frauen und starken Männern. 

 

Was treibt Lebewesen an? Ist es Macht? Ist es Erfolg? Ist es Glaube? Geld und Besitz? 

Bei Madeleine war es Sex! Egal wann, egal wie, egal mit wem! 

Es stimmte also doch! Lady Madeleine Luctus hatte ein Leben neben ihrem Leben als die Frau eines Magiers. Und sie hatte nicht nur einfach einen Geliebten. Sie war Mitglied einer Vereinigung. Ein Kreis von Personen unterschiedlichsten Rassen und Klassen. 

Eine ihrer engsten Vertrauten war eine hübsche junge Adelige. Sie war kleiner als Madeleine, hatte langes, blondes Haar, sehr weibliche Rundungen und üppige Brüste. 

Pandora war ihr Name, es war allerdings ein Pseudonym. Man nannte sich nicht beim richtigen Namen. Madeleine zum Beispiel nannte sich Nevaya. 

Pandora brachte Nevaya in höchste erotische Wallungen. Nevaya brauchte Stimulation auf allen nur erdenklichen Ebenen. Und so oft es möglich war. Die beiden Frauen taten es am liebsten umringt von den Mitgliedern ihrer Gruppierung. Es waren Orgien, jeder mit jedem, unterschiedlichste Spielzeuge und Gegenstände wurden genutzt - nichts war zu vulgär oder verboten! Schläge, Gewalt und Züchtigung waren geradezu gewollt! Einige der Männer in ihrer Gruppe waren die Väter ihrer Kinder. Sie konnte sich nie erinnern wer direkt in Frage kam, denn alle waren involviert.

Dies alles wäre noch relativ harmlos gewesen, da alle Mitglieder aus freiem Willen dabei waren, aber auf ihren Reisen holten sie sich ab und an Frisch-Fleisch…

 

Die Zeit verging. Lady Luctus gebar zahlreiche Kinder und alle wuchsen im reichen Hause Hirundines auf. Der Lord Magister hatte keinen großen Kontakt zu seiner Frau und seinen Kindern, nur bei Festivitäten erstrahlten sie als große glückliche Familie. 

Da Lady Luctus stets Spendenaktionen unterstützte, war sie ein willkommener Gast. Ihre Kinder bekamen Privatunterricht und man sah sie nur selten.

Gerüchte kamen auf, dass Lord Hirundines Blutmagie an Freiwilligen vollzog - zu rein wissenschaftlichen Zwecken natürlich. Aber dies war üblich in Tevinter und ein offenes Geheimnis. 

Lady Luctus war wieder auf Reisen. Diesmal ging es Richtung Orlais. 

Sie hatte Sklaven und Diener dabei und separat folgte ihr auch ihre Vereinigung. Einer von "ihnen" war Jack, ein muskolöser Mann, stark und furchteinflößend. Wie sehr Nevaya es genoss, wenn er, auf ihren ausdrücklichen Befehl, über sie herfiel. 

Madeleine und ihr Hofgefolge waren in der Nähe der Hauptstadt untergebracht. Es war früher Morgen und sie hatte mitgeteilt, den Tag mit einem langen Ausritt zu verbringen. Ihre Leibwächter durften bei solchen Aktionen nicht mit, dies wußten sie und gehorchten.   
Nicht weit von ihrer Unterkunft traf sie auf ihre Truppe. Jack und Pandora, Roddy und Langos. Diesmal waren sie nur zu fünft und hatten Lust, sich "jemanden einzuverleiben", wie sie es nannten!

Es war das Jahr 9:27 und nach einem langen Ritt, streiften sie nun zu Fuss durch einen dichten Wald. Ihre Pferde hatten sie außerhalb stehen lassen. Sie entdeckten eine äußerst versteckte Hütte. Klein und verlassen. Anscheinend ein Punkt wo Wanderer ungestört rasten konnten. Es wurde gerastet, aber nicht im herkömmlichen Sinne. Als sie begannen mit ihren Spielchen, hörten sie plötzlich, dass sich jemand der Hütte näherte.   
Und das Schicksal nahm seinen Lauf...

Es ging alles ganz schnell. Der Junge kam herein, mit einem geschickt platzierten Schlag wurde er ins Traumland befördert und dann begann die Fleischbeschau.   
Eifrige Hände zogen ihn aus und weitere Hände fesselten ihn an den Tisch, auf dem er lag. Langos, Jack und Roddy gingen nach draußen und versteckten des Opfers Sachen hinter einem Baum. Er brauchte seine Sachen nie wieder - da war sich die Gruppe sicher.   
Als die drei Männer zurück in die Hütte kamen, spielten die zwei Edeldamen bereits mit dem Bewusstlosen und mit sich selbst. Nevaya kam gerade und währenddessen sagte sie keuchend, dass der Erbauer selbst diesen Jungen geschickt haben muss - genau so etwas habe sie sich gewünscht! Wie sehnsüchtig sie stöhnend darauf wartete, von Pandora und Roddy verwöhnt zu werden. Es wurde sich hastig, mehr oder weniger komplett entkleidet. Doch bevor sie loslegen konnten, erwachte der junge Mann auf dem Tisch....

Süchtig zu sein, Fantasien ausleben zu wollen oder zu müssen, getrieben zu sein, aber nie das Gefühl der Sättigung zu erleben, kann die Hölle sein.   
Aber anderen Lebewesen dabei Schmerz zuzufügen, sie auf alle Zeit zu prägen und einfach in Kauf zu nehmen, daß ein anderer stirbt - dies macht Lebewesen zu Monstern!

Drei Freunde überlebten, drei Männer starben und zwei Personen kamen einfach so davon. Doch dies ist eine neue Geschichte!


End file.
